Middle Earth Cookbook
by atlasjcrane
Summary: [Drabbles] Les recettes de Bombur, relatées par Bombur, lui même.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le ventre est un mécanisme intéressant. Je pense qu'on peut le considérer comme la machine émotionnelle la plus aboutie du corps humain. Plus puissante que le cœur même ! Quand vous tombez amoureux votre cœur va certes s'agiter comme un fou furieux hyperactif sur le côté gauche de votre buste, mais quand on y pense c'est le ventre qui ressent tout. C'est le ventre qui reçoit les papillons et les sent se débattre en lui. C'est lui aussi qui en pâtit et se sent vide quand ils repartent. Parce que les papillons ne restent jamais bien longtemps malheureusement. Car ce sont des êtres volages. Et c'est bien dommage ! Ah les gratouillis apaisant des papillons dans le ventre ! Ah les chatouilles berçantes des papillons de nuit dans les narines ! Mais je m'égare ! Que disais-je ? Ah oui. Les papillons sont des êtres volages. Comme les aventuriers. Un aventurier le ventre vide, n'est pas un aventurier. Un aventurier qui ne communie jamais avec son équivalent lépidoptère qu'il soit une image de sa conscience ou non, n'est pas un aventurier digne de ce nom ! D'où ce livre chargé de bonnes recettes goûtues et goulues comme il faut bien pour remplir un nain, un magicien ou même un cambrioleur.


	2. L'histoire des baies

Il était des baies. Des baies somme toute assez banales. Elles étaient rondes, petites et bleutées. Pas assez sombres pour être des raisins. Pas assez violacées pour être des myrtilles. Pour bien vous les représentées, je dirais qu'elles étaient indigo de couleur. L'indigo est la septième couleur de l'arc en ciel. Elle n'est pas véritablement définissable à l'œil nu. C'est sans doute la couleur la plus complexe de l'univers. Imaginez alors l'état d'esprit d'un nain devant une bille indigo jusqu'alors mystérieuse et inconnue accrochée avec des milliers d'autres à un arbuste lui aussi troublant. Les choses rares hérissent le poil de tous les nains digne de ce nom ! Fili à l'époque n'avait que du duvet à hérisser mais vous pouvez me croire il s'hérissa ! Le jeune nain jouait du violon en gambadant dans les prés et tomba nez à baies avec le curieux arbuste. Sa mélodie cessa bien rapidement et il remplit son instrument de baies en les passants dans ses ouïes ! Quand il revint chez lui, il commença à secouer son instrument pour les faire tomber sur le sol. Un chat roux nommé Cajola passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Fili et aperçut son précieux butin ! Ni une ni deux, il se rua dessus ! Fili le prit par la queue et le balança par la fenêtre. Il ne le revit jamais. Fier de son trésor, il décida de le cacher sous terre non loin de sa maison. Il mit un arrosoir à l'endroit où il avait enfoui les baies pour s'en rappeler. Puis, il alla piquer un somme.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p>Frustrant n'est-ce pas ? Que sont donc ces mystérieuses baies que Fili a enterrées prêt de sa maison ? La suite au prochain chapitre !<p> 


	3. Le rêve de Fili

Fili faisait la sieste. Il rêva. Dans son rêve, il était avec son jeune frère Kili et tout deux apprenaient l'art du violon avec Madame Gogur, une femme oppulente à la barbe foisonnante.

- Fili ton violon est plus petit que celui de Kili portant tu es plus vieux.

- Et alors, cela ne veut rien dire, si ?

- Oh c'est ce qu'on vous raconte aux petiots pour les rassurer. Mais c'est un mensonge. La taille a toujours compté. La mélodie des petits instruments est fluette et faiblarde. Ils manquent cruellement d'endurance.

- Merci, vous me rassuré

- Cesse donc tes sarcasmes sur le champ ! Il en a toujours été ainsi depuis la nuit des nains et il en sera toujours ainsi !

- Je vais donc laisser tomber vos cours.

- Un nain qui ne joue pas de musique n'est pas un nain digne de ce nom !

- J'apprendrais seul et surpasserais Kili à l'art du violon ! Je vous prouverais que la taille ne compte pas !

Et alors Fili envoya son tabouret au visage de la monstrueuse femme qui en tomba du sien ! Il lui fallut cinq nains pour la soulever et la remettre en place sur son « trône de mégère » qu'elle ne quittait jamais !

Et c'est ainsi que Kili continua de suivre les cours de la vieille Gogur et Fili entrepris seul l'apprentissage de l'art du violon.

**_A suivre …_**

Encore plus frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon ça avance petit à petit. La suite, très vite.

Pour répondre à Nana, oui il y aura des recettes mais pas beaucoup, à chaque « arc » en fait, sachant qu'un arc fait une petite dizaine de Drabbles et que je compte faire environ 80 histoires, je te laisse faire le calcul.

Merci à Nana et à SelkieShore pour leurs reviews et je vais m'arrêter de parler sinon bientôt mon « mot d'auteur » sera plus long que le Drabble en lui-même.. x)


	4. Le réveil de Fili

****

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Fili était en nage, mais surtout il n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans une sorte de forêt marécageuse. Il ne réalisa qu'il s'agissait en vérité de sa chambre, mais envahie par des branches d'arbres gigantesques qu'au bout d'une bonne soixantaine de seconde, quand il vit son petit frère entrer dans la pièce en coupant le bois qu'il lui entravait la route avec sa hache !

- Aides moi à enlever tout ça Fili, nous sommes envahies !

Fili, décontenancé sortit de son lit et se saisit sa hache qu'il gardait comme toujours en sécurité sous son matelas.

Ils avaient beau couper et couper, les branches revenaient tout le temps à la charge et de plus en plus nombreuses ! Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'affrontement horticulteur que Fili eut enfin une idée. Ils ne se débarrasseraient jamais de ces « branchages » en restant à l'intérieur de la maison, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute et puis les branches avaient nécessairement une origine. Ils leurs faudrait sortir de la demeure pour avoir un point de vue plus objectif ! C'est ainsi qu'alors que Kili s'acharnait à abattre les branches comme un bourrin, Fili sortit tant bien que mal de l'habitation et qu'il vit qu'un arbre poussait à l'endroit exact où ils avaient enterré les baies ! Alors il décida de s'attaquer au problème par les racines.

Une fois l'incident clos, il retourna se coucher.

**A suivre…**

(« Métaphore ou tu vas prendre froid »)


	5. Le violon de Fili

Il y avait une fille. Une fille qui avait saisi le corps de Kili. Une fille qui avait saisi le cœur de Fili. Kili apprenait le violon chez Madame Gogur pendant que Fili avait abandonné le sien dans un ruisseau. Il s'était rapproché de Monsieur Shili, un de ses oncles qui exerçait le métier d'ébéniste et qui s'était spécialisé dans la fabrication d'instrument de musique en bois. Fili se tua à la tâche en essayant d'apprendre le travail du bois, mais en suant corps et âme comme un damné, il finit par obtenir ce qu'il cherchait, le savoir-faire ! Il fabriqua son propre violon, et le fit plus grand que tous les autres. Il apprit toutes les mélodies naines célèbres et en imagina également ! Il ne dormait plus, mais était devenu un excellent violoniste. Aux concours de violons, il était bien plus doué que son frère et le coiffait au poteau à chaque fois ! Il parvint à séduire la jeune fille et encore une fois gagna sur son petit-frère. Il approcha la fille lors d'un banquet et ses narines constatèrent avec stupeur qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle soignait son haleine ! Fili abandonna alors la sirène, garda son violon en souvenir et en retira une chose, le chemin est plus important que la destination. Par contre il ne sut jamais du rêve ou de la réalité lequel fut l'un ou l'autre. Mais cela a-t-il une réelle importance ?

**A suivre…**

Voilà, fin du « premier arc » en quelque sorte, dans le prochain chapitre, on parle de Bombur entre autre.

Merci à Nana pour sa review, tu sais maintenant ce que sont devenues les baies avec le chapitre précédent ! :p

J'ai écrit un OS sur Doctor Who aussi bien qu'il est particulièrement incompréhensible.. ^ ^

La suite, très vite!


	6. L'oranger (Avertissement)

Il est venu le moment crucial où je vais vous parler de l'oranger. C'est un moment important de cet ouvrage et il faut que vous sachiez qu'il n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je veux dire par là que tout le monde n'est pas forcément prêt à entendre l'histoire de l'oranger. C'est d'ailleurs le pourquoi de cet avertissement. Il vous faudra réunir un certain nombre de conditions avant de pouvoir lire convenablement la légende de l'oranger. Je vous les liste en bas de cette page et je vous conseille d'en tenir compte avant de lire l'effroyable récit de l'oranger ! Après vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais vous êtes prévenus, certains n'ont pas pris en compte les conditions qui suivent et sont morts en lisant l'infernale rapsodie de l'oranger ! C'est une fable sur l'être et le néant, voyez-vous et le problème de ce genre de « racontars » c'est qu'ils ont tendance à insuffler le néant à l'intérieur des êtres les plus purs, les plus joyeux !

C'est pourquoi sa lecture est formellement déconseillée aux êtres,

- Dotés d'une âme.

- Dotés d'une enveloppe corporelle.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. L'oranger (Introduction)

Si vous lisez ce chapitre, c'est que vous avez lu l'avertissement concernant le conte de l'oranger et que vous êtes aptes à le lire, sans que votre mental en soit affecté.

Mon frère Bofur et moi-même cherchions des victuailles à l'orée de Vertbois quand soudain nous aperçûmes un gigantesque oranger, ce qui n'est pas habituel car les orangers ne sont normalement que de simples arbustes ! Prit soudainement d'un appétit féroce, nous nous sommes rués sur les fruits de ce fabuleux spécimen de Citrus sinensis. Nous dévorions même la peau, ne nous souciant plus que de mordre dans la chaire juteuse du fruit et de sentir nos papilles entrer en contact avec l'explosion générée par ce fruit, sorte d'hybridation complexe entre le pamplemousse et la mandarine ! Mais soudain, l'arbre se mit à parler ! Il nous expliqua qu'il s'appelait Rutace et qu'il nous tenait en son pouvoir, que nous ne pourrions plus jamais nous passer de ses oranges forts juteuses et forts gouteuses sans réaliser trois tâches qu'il nous imposerait ! Il nous demanda si nous étions partant ce à quoi Bofur répondit du tac au tac,

- Non ! Jamais de la vie !

Je lui donnais un gros coup de coude comme il faut bien pour qu'il troque un court instant sa témérité contre un peu de soumission, alors il se reprit en s'exclamant,

- Euh… Oui, oui bien sûr qu'on veut !

Et alors la première épreuve commença…

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p>Si vous lisez cette note de l'auteur, c'est que vous avez lu l'avertissement et le début de la "fable de l'oranger" et que vous n'avez ni d'âmes, ni d'enveloppe corporelle! Ou alors vous n'avez pas pris en compte l'avertissement! Dans le second cas de figure, vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez, bandes de zouaves!<p>

En tout cas merci à Sad-idette pour ses reviews et à ceux qui lisent (parce que oui y'a des gens qui lisent, eh ben je ne donne pas cher de votre âme à l'arrivée! -_-)


	8. Les Deux Tours de Chopes de Bières Brune

Rutace nous expliqua alors la nature de la première épreuve. Tout d'abord, il nous faudrait décider lequel de Bofur ou de moi était le plus agile. Après une demi-heure comme il faut bien de débat, Bofur finit par entendre avec raison que le plus agile de nous deux eh bien c'était moi ! Rutace me mit alors au défi de l'affronter à la très fameuse et très célèbre joute de tours de chopes de bières brunes. Nous devions et vous l'aurez compris à moins que vous ne soyez aussi stupide qu'un Touc, empiler à l'infini des chopes de bières brunes remplies à ras-bord jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux tours finissent par sombrer et donner la victoire à l'opposant. Vous savez, la bière brune ce n'est pas un simple breuvage, un vulgaire liquide, un vulgaire rince-gosier ! C'est un élixir, un calice, un nectar comprenez ? Ça s'apprécie, ça se déguste ! Ça se vide d'une traite, ça désaltère un Nain d'accord ! Mais en aucun cas ça ne se gâche ! Alors imaginez comment la simple idée d'une chute de quinze chopes de bières brunes affecte mon mental ! J'ai donc protégé ma Tour par tous les moyens, par toute la dextérité, euh non la volonté de mon esprit ! Et j'ai gagné ! Je l'ai emporté sur cet empoté, ce vantard, cet effronté de Rutace. Mais mon esprit n'a pas pour autant était épargné ! En effet, à la quatorzième Chope, Rutace a donné un coup de coude à sa tour sous l'impact d'une blague sur le chapeau de Gandalf émise par Bofur pour le déstabiliser. La tour de Rutace est tombée sur la mienne, gâchant alors 29x50 cl, soit 14,5 litres de BIERE BRUNE !

**_A suivre…_**


	9. Le Franchissement de l'Infranchissable

Rutace nous annonça le principe de la deuxième épreuve.

- Vous allez devoir franchir cet obstacle infranchissable ! dit-il en nous montrant le vide séparant deux falaises d'une branche entourée de bracelets d'oranges.

- Vous en avez de bonnes, vous, vous savez ? Comment voulez-vous qu'on franchisse un obstacle infranchissable ! Comment peut-on le franchir s'il est infranchissable ? s'énerva Bofur.

- Ça c'est à vous de me le dire !

On s'est concerté pendant une bonne demi-heure pour voir comment on allait s'y prendre. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de difficultés pour trouver la solution à vrai dire ! En fait, finalement les épreuves de Rutace étaient simples ! Ça devait sans doute cacher quelque chose ! Tout cela était bien trop facile pour être honnête ! La forêt autour du « ravin » entre les deux forêts nous a fourni le bois nécessaire pour la construction d'une catapulte. C'est moi qui me suis coltiné cette partie du plan. Quelque coups de hache, des connaissances primaires en sculpture sur bois (j'ai fait la catapulte en forme de cuillère), avec de la chance j'avais aussi une corde dans mon sac. En général dans les concours de lancer de nains, Bofur et moi sommes champions, mais c'est qu'on joue chacun un rôle. Je construis la catapulte pour qu'elle me convienne car j'ai ensuite le rôle du projectile. Je gagne toujours. Ma botte secrète ? Une fois dans les airs je me mets en boule. Mais attention pas une boule approximative. Une boule ronde comme il faut bien ! C'est Bofur qui coupe le fil. On pourrait croire que c'est un rôle peu important mais en fait c'est la manière dont on coupe le fil qui fait tout. Il faut de la dextérité et de l'adresse ! Mais cette fois-ci, je dû lui faire un peu de place dans la catapulte. J'ai perdu en aérodynamisme, mais on a quand même réussi notre coup !

Rutace la mine plus déçu que jamais, nous expliqua alors la troisième épreuve …

- Vous allez devoir sacrifier l'un de vous deux pour la survie de l'autre.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Bonsoir du matin! (il est 11:48 quand j'écris) Que va-t'il donc pouvoir bien advenir à nos héros? Vont-ils mourir? Dans d'atroces souffrances? Perso je connais déjà la fin, c'est l'avantage d'être l'auteur, héhéhé, hahaha, hohoho, huhuhu! Toutes les questions qui vont vous torturer pendant des nuits entières trouveront leurs réponses la semaine prochaine! En attendant, ... bah attendez-quoi!<em>**_**

**_**_Merci à Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys (pardon, D.) et à Sad-idette pour les reviews! Vous êtes bien gentilles de gentillesses gentilles._**_**


	10. (Recette) Cobbler à la Bombur

**Ingrédients**

* ½ Livre de jus de baies

* Pressez une orange et conservez le jus ainsi que le zeste (ne touchez à rien pour l'instant même si je sais c'est sacrément tentant, la première fois j'avais déjà gâché trois oranges, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de les presser ou quoi qu'une furieuse envie de croquer dedans s'est présentée (oui je les croque à même la peau parfois, essayez c'est bien sympathique comme il faut bien, on sent mieux l'impact du jus en bouche d'ailleurs de cette manière)).

* 1 cuillère à soupe de sucre

* I cuillère à soupe de cannelle

* 2 verres d'avoine sèche

* ½ verre de cassonade

* 4 cuillères à soupe de beurre fondu

Yum, yum je trépigne déjà d'impatience rien qu'à l'idée de commencer la préparation, pas vous ?

**Préparation**

Prenez une touillette et un petit bol (vous vous en servirez pour les mélanges)

Mélangez l'avoine sèche avec le sucre brun et mettez-le tout de côté.

Rincez votre touillette et prenez un autre petit bol.

Mélangez les baies avec le sucre, le jus d'orange, le zeste et la cannelle et mettez-le tout de côté.

Mélanger baies mélangées avec du sucre, du jus d'orange et le zeste et la cannelle...

Graissez un plat et garnissez-le avec le contenu du premier bol.

Arrosez ensuite avec le beurre fondu et cuire au four à 325 degrés pendant 1 heure.

Et puis enfin, dégustez !

Conseil du chef, c'est meilleur avec les doigts !


	11. Le choix

Rutace la mine plus déçu que jamais, nous expliqua alors la troisième épreuve …

- Vous allez devoir sacrifier l'un de vous deux pour la survie de l'autre.

Inutile de vous dire que nous étions alors sans voix. Rutace comme pour les deux précédentes épreuves nous laissa le temps de discuter.

- Laisses moi y aller, Bombur ! commença Bofur. Tu as encore trop de choses à accomplir pour que je te laisse t'en aller comme ça !

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, lui répondit-je. Tu es bien plus vif et vigoureux que moi ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit se sacrifier entre nous deux c'est bien moi !

- Mais que va devenir la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne ? Une compagnie de nains sans cuistot n'est plus une compagnie de nains digne de ce nom ! Et puis ce projet de livre de cuisine tu en fais quoi ? Non ! J'insiste ! Je préfère de loin mourir plutôt que de te laisser crever à ma place! Tu es tout pour moi, tu sais ! Tout d'abord tu es un nain et un nain ne laisse jamais tomber un autre nain, car dans le fond on est tous de la même famille ! Mais surtout tu n'es pas n'importe quel nain ! Tu es mon frère ! On se connait depuis toujours ! Tout petit on a essayé de traire des vaches ensemble, on a même fait des courses de vaches ensemble ! Tu te souviens des vaches du vieux Galgir ? Tu te souviens des batailles de boules de bouzin de cheval dans sa grange ?

- Ah ! On était tout crottés des pieds à la tête c'était le bon vieux temps !

- Voilà tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser tomber ? Alors je t'en prie laisses-moi y aller ! Laisses ton frère faire son devoir de frère !

- Oui je comprends ! Mais pour les mêmes raisons de mon côté je ne te laisserais pas tomber non plus !

C'est ainsi qu'au moment où Rutace nous demanda qui avait choisi de se sacrifier nous répondirent en chœur,

- Nous nous sacrifions tous les deux !

Rutace mit dix bonnes minutes avant de réagir,

- Bonne réponse !

Il repartit sans demander son zeste tout comme notre irrépressible envie d' ranges forts juteuses et forts gouteuses. Les boules bien comme il faut, hein ?

La seule morale à tirer de cette histoire de l'oranger est la suivante. La tentation n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, l'important c'est d'être capable d'en assumer les conséquences.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p><em>Hum, hum! La fraternité des nains quoi! Le prochain arc évoquera lui aussi la fraternité des nains comme les deux précédents. On a eu la rivalité fraternelle et là la complicité fraternelle, quelle sera donc le troisième type de relation inhérente à l'étude psychologique de la fraternité exposée sous forme de Drabbles depuis le début de cette fanfic? Vous le saurez au cours du prochain arc, je ne vous en dis pas plus, moi même je n'en sais rien! :p<em>

_Merci comme toujours à Sad-idette pour ses reviews et ses "Bonjour, bonsoir" motivants!_


	12. Les mésaventures de Dori, Nori et Ori

S'il faudrait désigner les trois hobbits les plus insouciants et aventureux qui soit je n'hésiterais pas bien longtemps, il s'agit sans conteste des frères Dori, Nori et de leur cousin, Ori. Ils ont le chic pour se retrouver dans des situations particulièrement cocasses et de s'en sortir avec une aisance décuplée. Je m'en vais vous conter leurs deux meilleures aventures. Commençons par l'histoire de la « maison de l'elfe ermite », nous évoquerons ensuite la « rhapsodie de la tour en ruine ». Mais avant de vous relater les faits, il faut que vous sachiez une chose importante à propos de ces légende, la première se serait déroulée durant un été particulièrement chaud, nous ne pouvons donc à ce jour justifier avec pertinence la véracité des faits ! Vous savez bien à quel point la chaleur attaque les nains ! Elle nous rend parfois complètement cinglé. Durin, serait devenu un fieffé matérialiste déboussolé à cause de ce même démon qu'est la chaleur ! En tout cas une chose est certaine, coup de chaleur ou pas la « maison de l'elfe ermite » fait froid dans le dos ! Quant à la « rhapsodie de la tour en ruine », elle prend lieu et place durant l'hiver qui suivi, l'un des hivers les plus froids que ma barbe eut connu, elle en frémi encore rien qu'à s'en souvenir ! Cette seconde mésaventure est elle aussi complètement « givrée » mais en la lisant vous admettrez quand même qu'elle fait chaud au cœur!

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p><em>Salut, désolé de mon absence Mercredi, j'ai failli à mon devoir de ponctualité hebdomadaire ! C'est pourquoi je vous balance un arc complet de six chapitres dans l'espoir que vous pardonnerez cette erreur dramatique, oh amies lectrices (s'il y a un mec qui me lis dis-toi qu'on est tous des femmes dans le fond et que je crois que je vais aller dormir parce que je commence à dire vraiment n'importe quoi x)) !<em>

_Sinon, merci à Cherryys et à Sad-idette pour leurs reviews !_


	13. La lumière

Il faisait nuit et Dori, Nori et Ori ne savaient pas vraiment où ils étaient.

- On est où ?

- Quelque part sans doute.

- Non sérieusement Dori, on est où ?

- Je ne le sais.

- Nori tu as une idée toi ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de l'endroit où on se trouve ?

- Un endroit sombre ?

- Merci, Nori !

Soudain, une lueur jaunâtre apparut au loin !

- Oh regardez !

- Oh que c'est beau !

- Dori, tu crois qu'on devrait la suivre ?

- Bah oui, quelle idée !

- Non, mais c'est peut-être un piège… J'ai lu quelque part que si on voyait une lumière au bout d'un tunnel, il ne fallait surtout pas la suivre !

- Parce que tu vois un tunnel toi ?

- Bah oui, une forêt c'est un tunnel d'arbre quelque part, non ?

- Euh, je ne crois pas, non ! Pour que cela soit un tunnel il faudrait que cela soit fermé en hauteur. Là on voit Arcassius.

- Bah c'est peut-être simplement un tunnel ouvert en hauteur ! Arkansas ?

- Un tunnel c'est forcément fermé en hauteur ORI ! Arcassius l'une des étoiles de la constellation du petit Hobbit.

- Ah ? Nori, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de savoir si l'on suit la lumière ou non ?

- Bah oui ! Comment veux-tu l'éteindre autrement ?

- …

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p><em>Ok.. Faites-moi confiance.. x)<em>


	14. L'Elfe ermite

Dori, Nori et Ori étaient enfin arrivés à l'origine de la lumière. Il s'agissait d'une petite cabane éclairée par la lueur d'un éclairage elfique typique. La compagnie qui avait un petit peu bu et qui était pétrie de fatigue ne releva pas cet infime détail tout de suite. En même temps quel être saint d'esprit pourrait considérer l'idée de l'existence d'un elfe ermite ? Les elfes sont des rats des villes c'est bien connu, et puis ils vivent en meute, bien trop effrayés à l'idée de se retrouver seul ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ! Et puis un elfe à la campagne, il risque de se salir comme il faut bien ! Et si il y a bien quelque chose que ces proprets d'elfes détestent par-dessus tout c'est se tâcher la robe ! Ils en crient de rage ! Et quels cris ! Tout petit je pensais même que les elfes étaient un peuple constitué uniquement de femmes quand j'entendais mon oncle Philbur imiter les cris que faisait un elfe mécontent qui avait croisé sa route. Jouons à un petit jeu d'ailleurs ! Fermez les yeux et tentez d'imaginer un elfe dans un vert pâturage au milieu de vaches ! Vous n'y arrivez pas ? Normal ! C'est impossible ! D'où mon doute Gandalfien quand à la véracité du récit qui va suivre…

Ori qui était le plus courageux, frappa à la porte de la petite maison de bois. Un jeune Elfe lui ouvrit. Selon Ori lui-même l'individu qui lui ouvrit la porte ne pouvait être qu'un elfe. Il avait le teint pâle, était élancé et très maigre, ses oreilles étaient pointues et ses yeux bleus semblaient lire à l'intérieur de l'âme de celui qui croisait leur route.

- Bonsoir nobles voyageurs !

- Bonsoir !

- Salutations !

- Soisoir !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Nous cherchons un lieu où dormir !

- J'en connais un, et pas très loin d'ici ! Prenez le sentier qui continu par la droite de ma maison. Marchez pendant près de mille lieues. Là vous arriverez sur un arbre plus grand et plus large que les autres, vous ne pourrez pas le louper ! Il y a une ouverture dans le tronc. Entrez par l'ouverture mais faites attention, il y a des araignées. Continuez tout droit dans la grotte construite sous ce magnifique chêne. Dès que vous apercevrez de la lumière c'est que vous y êtes !

- Merci !

- Vous êtes bien brave, mon ami !

- Merci bien !

- Mais de rien, de rien !

**_A suivre…_**


	15. Le bout du tunnel

Alors, Dori, Nori et Ori ont pris le sentier qui continuait par la droite de la demeure de l'elfe ermite. Ils ont marché pendant près de mille lieues. Ils sont arrivés devant un arbre plus grand et plus large que les autres. En même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas le louper celui-là ! Ils sont entrés par l'ouverture dans le tronc. Ils ont dû affronter une horde de petites mais teigneuses araignées. Le combat a duré trois bonnes heures, il faut dire que le chemin était particulièrement long, escarpé. De plus, les trois camarades nains n'avaient pas de moyens pour se repérer, or il faisait très sombre dans cette grotte. Quand ils finirent enfin par sortir, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ils étaient tous rouges à forces de morsures d'araignées. Plus épuisés que jamais, c'est avec une déception apparente qu'ils constatèrent qu'ils faisaient face à un sentier à n'en plus finir qui semblait descendre dans les terres. L'écriteau à l'entrée du sentier sur lequel était inscrit, « Sentier du cerf hardi, plus de 8000 lieues d'aventures et d'interdits, pour aventurier courageux !» acheva de les achevés. Ori, de rage et de sueur, enleva son équipement, puis son armure, il se retrouva bientôt torse nu. En laissant les rayons de père soleil lui gratouiller le ventre, il laissa échapper un « Ooooooouh ! » pour le moins extatique. Les autres le fixèrent d'un regard confus, quelque peu déconcertés, puis le suivirent et enlevèrent le haut eux-aussi ! Et c'est à ce moment précis, quand ils eurent bien tous pris le temps de se dévêtir que l'orage gronda et la pluie froide descendit de l'étendue céleste pour s'écraser lourdement sur leurs dos. Ce à quoi, Ori ajouta,

« Je vous l'avais dit que je ne la sentais pas cette lumière ! ».

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p><em>Oui c'est loin d'être les plus beaux gosses des nains, mais bon perso je m'en fou hein et puis par la suite je prévois un arc de onze chapitres sur Thorin et y'a du cambrioleur dedans aussi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…<em>


	16. Tapetum Lucidum

« _Le thé est du Gandalf liquide_ », proverbe nain.

Un matin alors qu'il était tout petit Dori en fouillant le grenier de sa vieille demeure familiale naine faite de pierres forgées, trouva dans un antique coffre, un coffret. Le coffret était verrouillé, mais Dori n'eut pas de mal à le crocheter en deux-trois temps mouvement, normal Dori était un nain, dois-je le rappeler ? Dans le coffret, il trouva une lettre de son oncle Gori et deux cartes aux trésors. Selon la lettre de son oncle, qui lui était adressé directement, l'une des deux cartes menait à un coffre remplit de rubis et l'autre à une théière faites d'un matériau unique, le « tapetum lucidum », ce qui conférait à l'objet une brillance superbe mais surtout un traitement de la plus haute qualité à toute feuille de thé qui y infuserait ! La théière pourrait alors conférer au thé une saveur des plus pures et des plus prononcées ! La pureté est la plus sincère des vertus que l'on demande à une boisson chaude ou à une boisson non alcoolisée, n'est-ce pas ? Dori se mit alors en tête de déterminer laquelle des deux cartes menait à la théière ! Pour lui c'était évident, la première menait aux ruines d'une tour abandonnée il y a des années de cela par un vieux sorcier fou à lier et la seconde à une petite grotte à papillon dans une petite clairière verdoyante de vert bois. Il s'agissait forcément de la deuxième carte ! Son petit frère Nori et son cousin Ori, quand ils apprirent que Dori préférait l'acquisition d'une théière à l'acquisition d'une quantité abondante de rubis le traitèrent de fou. Ils s'emparèrent de la première carte et partirent à l'aventure selon leurs propres termes ! Dori, fit de même mais en emportant la deuxième carte avec lui. Mais sur la route vers la clairière verdoyante de Vertbois, une idée dans son esprit effaça la theière. Le secteur indiqué par la première carte était réputé pour être malfamé et Nori et Ori pour être insouciants et naifs comme des chatons qui s'aventurent en haut des arbres sans vraiment savoir comment en redescendre ! Prit de panique et de responsabilité fraternelle, il se lança en direction des ruines de la tour abandonnée. Il avait mémorisé l'emplacement juste au cas où. Et il n'eut pas tort d'agir ainsi. En effet, quand il arriva Nori et Ori faisaient face à des Wargs !

**_A suivre…_**


	17. D'une pierre, deux coups

Nori et Ori faisaient face à deux Wargs particulièrement assoiffés de sang. Ils dormaient au creux des ruines de la tour et gardaient un coffre serti d'argent à la serrure opale. Ils avaient jaillis des ruines au moment où Ori s'était lancé sur le coffre ! Le jeune nain était désormais au sol apparemment inconscient et sa jambe gauche formait un arc des plus inquiétants ! Nori semblait changé en statue de pierre ne sachant quoi faire face à la voracité des loups qu'évoquait avec évidence les traînées de bave coulant de leurs crocs aiguisés et se répandant au sol dans un triste spectacle carnassier. Dori observait le spectacle, terrorisé caché dans un buisson. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Et c'est souvent dans ce genre de moment que l'intelligence se déploie à toute allure. Il avait lu quelque part que les Wargs étaient des créatures particulièrement stupides (en même temps la monture est bien souvent plus idiote que son cavalier, donc pour les Wargs, le degré de leur bêtise est évidemment très élevé) et susceptibles. Il devait trouver un moyen de leurs hérisser le poil et de focaliser leurs attention sur lui pour qu'il fasse diversion. Il n'avait qu'une chance et il lui faudrait être rapide. Il ramassa deux pierres. Une pour chaque Warg. Il les atteint en pleine fourrure tout deux. Les deux « loups » se tournèrent pour chercher du regard l'origine des projectiles dont ils avaient été la cible. Dori sortit du buisson en imitant le cri des des Wargs « Ooooooooooooooooouh ! » puis rassembla son endurance pour s'enfuir en courant. Les Wargs le pourchassèrent un court instant, le temps que le jeune nain mit pour les éloigner le plus possible des ruines. Une fois la distance suffisante, il grimpa à un arbre. Les arbres étant très rapproché les uns des autres et touffus, il n'eut aucun mal à disparaître de la vue des Wargs et à rentrer chez lui. Quand il rentra chez lui, il constata que Nori avait ramené Ori. Celui-ci boitait légèrement mais il s'en remettrait. Mais ce qui le mit en rogne sur le coup c'est que Nori avait également ramené le coffre ! Je dis bien sur le coup, car quand ils ouvrirent le coffre, les trois jeunes nains y trouvèrent une théière magnifique ! Déçus, Nori et Ori oublièrent à la joie de Dori l'existence de l'autre carte.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Il y a sans doute des fautes, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai relevé mon « Challenge » ! A la semaine prochaine ! :)<em>


	18. La grotte aux papillons

Je m'en vais vous conter la très noble épopée de la grotte aux papillons. C'était à l'éveil d'un printemps sans giboulées, sans pluies et sans brouillard. C'était un printemps chaud, coloré et gazouillant. Il y avait Fili le blond et Kili le brun ; Dori le protecteur, Nori l'étrange et Ori le furieux ; Oin le fidèle et son petit-frère Gloin, le flamboyant et enfin il y avait également mon cousin Bifur le tremblant, mon frère Bofur, le téméraire et moi-même Bombur, le large.

Nous cherchions tous comme dans la plupart de nos aventures d'ailleurs, un endroit où loger pour la nuit et nous sommes tombés sur une grotte à papillon. C'était une demeure à lépidoptères. Au lever du jour, il y en avait des centaines, de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, de toutes les teintes impossibles et inimaginables. C'était Gloin qui avait choisi le lieu, sa passion pour les ailes de papillons était particulièrement conséquente comme en témoignait les cadavres de ces créatures qu'il enfermait au sein d'une bonne centaine de grimoires entreposés dans une pièce prévue à cet effet chez lui. Il l'appelait la bibliothèque aux papillons.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier eut ce soir-là une longue conversation avec son ainé Oin, qui lui reprochait sa pyromanie. Oui, Gloin avait beaucoup de vices.

Dori ne pensait qu'à faire du thé et à le faire gouter à chacun en espérant secrètement qu'ils l'apprécieraient, mais tout le monde déclinait son offre. Comme d'habitude.

Nori avait des propos incohérents et Ori se saoulait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à avoir de propos plus incohérents que ceux de Nori.

Bifur se plaignait qu'il avait froid même après qu'on l'ai suspendu au-dessus du feu de Gloin.

Bofur ne finit pas son potage, ça m'a marqué je ne sais plus pourquoi, sans doute car je l'ai préparé.

Fili et Kili se disputaient à propos d'une fille comme d'habitude. Quant à moi, je préparais la boustifaille.

Et puis ensuite on a entendu un hennissement et ce qui semblait s'annoncer comme une nuit ordinaire dans la compagnie de Thorin réunie presque au grand complet vira au drame…


	19. Le feu

**Oin : **«Gloin, il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant ! »

**Gloin :** « Que j'arrête, c'est-à-dire ? »

**Oin : **«Le brasier ! Arrêtes de le fixer comme cela, c'est malsain ! »

**Gloin :** « Mais j'y vois tant de choses ! »

**Oin : **«Du genre ? »

**Gloin :** « L'avenir, la dernière fois, Messire Thorin y dansait ! »

**Oin : **«Et alors, est-ce que cela s'est véritablement réalisé ? »

**Gloin :** « Oui, deux jours plus tard, il terrassait deux trolls des montagnes et seul en plus ! »

**Oin : **«Et en quoi, est-ce une vision, le combat n'est pas une danse à ce que je sache ! »

**Gloin :** « C'est une forme de divination ! Ils avaient la même chorégraphie de déplacement, le même jeu de jambes. Et si Oin, le combat est une forme de danse, tout est une danse. Le combat est la danse de la guerre. »

**Oin : **«Qui t'as dit des choses pareilles ? »

**Gloin :** « Un elfe solitaire demeurant prêt de Vertbois. »

**Oin : **«Depuis quand y'a-t-il des elfes demeurant prêt de Vertbois ! »

**Dori :** « Excusez-moi, ça vous dit un peu de thé ? Il vient d'une plante étrange qui ne pousse qu'à Vertbois ! »

**Gloin : **«Il y a tant de choses étranges à Vertbois, crois-moi grand-frère ! »

**Ori :** « Moi ce que je n'aime pas, c'est l'odeur ! Qu'est-ce que ça empeste ces machins-là ! Alors oui d'accord, c'est bon, il parait ! Mais bon, j'ai jamais gouté à cause de l'odeur ! Je suis certain que si ça ne sentait pas le pied, j'aurais déjà gouté. Mais non, ça ne sent guère de la fleur, donc je refuse de m'y risquer ! Je suis faible, que je suis faible ! Pourquoi je me méfie de tout comme ça ! Je suis comme cousin Mori, je vais finir par m'enfermer dans une vieille batisse faite de bois et de restes de charpentes, là je ne sais plus comment on appelle ça… Ah, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… Nori, tu ne sais pas toi ? »

**Nori :** « A propos de quoi ? »

**Ori :** « Bah les petites maisons abandonnées dans le sable là, comme il y en avait dans le sud de la ville quand nous étions petits. »

**Nori :** « Des coquillages ? »

**Ori :** « … »

**Dori :** « Excusez-moi, ça vous dit un peu de thé ? Il vient d'une plante étrange qui ne pousse qu'à Vertbois ! »

* * *

><p><em>Salut, fatigue, merci Sad-idette et Cherryys pour vos reviews, à la semaine prochaine !<em>


	20. (Recette) La force du dragon

**Ingrédients**

* 2 reins de porcs

* 1 cuillère à soupe de graisse

* 1 verre de vin rouge

* De la crème épaisse

* De la moutarde piquante, du poivre de Cayenne, de la sauce Worcestershire et du raifort.

**Préparation**

Couper les reins en petits morceaux. Dans une poêle, faire frire les petits morceaux de reins avec la graisse jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien dorés. Ajouter le vin et laisser doucement mijoter. Ajouter la moutarde piquante, le poivre de Cayenne, le raifort et la sauce Worcestershire. Réduire légérement la température de cuisson, puis retirer du feu et mettre la crème épaisse. Servir avec riz, toast ou pommes de terre (ou les trois).


	21. La glace

**Bifur : **« J'ai froid ! »

**Bofur : **« Tu as tout le temps froid aussi ! C'était comme-ci tu n'étais pas née à la bonne température ! »

**Bombur : **« Moi je pense qu'il gigote un peu trop dans tous les sens, la meilleur manière d'avoir des frissons bien comme il faut ! Du coup cela devient une habitude pour lui d'avoir la tremblote ! Tiens goute un peu de ton potage, ça requinquerais un troll atteint de goute un fumé pareille ! »

**Bifur :** « Merci, Bombur ! Heureusement que t'es là toi au moins ! »

**Bofur : **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux signifier par-là ? Hein ? »

**Bifur : **« Qu'à part la moquerie, je n'arrive pas à savoir quelle discipline tu as fait tienne ! »

**Bombur : **« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer et vous battre ! Bofur traverse une période difficile ! »

**Bifur : **« Ah bon ? Et laquelle ? »

Parfois, je comprends Bofur, Bifur est assez tête à claques ! C'est étrange d'ailleurs cette envie qu'on a lorsqu'on le voit. Cette furieuse envie de le secouer. Lui qui paraît tanguer constamment de gauche à droite.

**Bombur : **« Une perte ! »

**Bofur : **« Ne lui en fait pas part, Bomby ! Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, ce fichu empoté ! »

**Bifur : **« De toutes manière je m'en contre-fiche ! Cela ne doit pas être une perte importante ! Un rien le fait chavirer, ce pauvre bougre ! »

Heureusement que Bofur ne l'avait pas entendu et qu'il remuait ses sombres pensées en même temps que sa soupe. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva laissant son bol encore à moitié plein derrière lui. Quel gâchis ! Mais Bofur, n'était pas dans son bol. En temps normal il n'agissait jamais ainsi. Comme quoi, les pires idées peuvent faire faire même au meilleur nain les choses les plus terribles !

**Kili : **« Non, tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! »

**Fili : **« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ? »

**Kili : **« Je le sais c'est tout ! »

**Fili : **« Si tu ne parviens pas à te justifier, c'est que tu n'en sais rien ! »

**Kili : **« Je ne suis pas doué pour les explications, voilà tout ! J'ai raison et toi tu as tort ! »

**Fili : **« Et comme d'habitudes tu t'en sors ! Et ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu le fais en parlant à tort et à travers ! Mais c'est le ton de ta voix ! Le ton de ta voix change la donne hein c'est ça ton secret ? »

**Kili : **« Mais bien sûr que non ! Si tu regardes bien, dans tous les cas de figure le secret de quelqu'un qui dit en avoir hein, c'est qu'il n'en a pas ! Tu n'as qu'à vérifier ! C'est tout le temps cela !»

**Fili : **« Je savais bien que le violon c'était pas suffisant. Je savais bien que la chorale ça apportait un truc aussi ! »

**Kili : **« Tu sais quoi Fili ? »

**Fili : **« Non, vas-y je t'écoute ! »

**Kili : **« Ton problème, c'est que tu détestes perdre et qu'alors tu as développé un esprit de compétition si colossal que dès que t'échoue, tu vois cela comme la mort ! Mais je vais te dire une chose, tu sais pourquoi j'ai réussi à conquérir cette fille et toi non ?»

**Fili : **« Non, pas encore, mais j'imagine que je vais bientôt l'apprendre ! Et de ta bouche qui plus est ! Et d'ailleurs si c'est pas trop demandé tu pourrais parler vite ! Parce que je crois que Bombur a mis beaucoup trop d'ails dans sa soupe et que toi tu as bu beaucoup trop de la soupe de Bombur ! »

Kili sortit une fiole d'infusion de rose d'une de ses poches et en bu une petite gorgée avant de répondre,

**Kili : **« Je l'aime. »

Un hennissement surgit au loin faisant suite à ces délicieuses paroles.

* * *

><p>Un chapitre plus long que les autres qui ne sera cohérent qu'à la fin de l'arc. La semaine prochaine, je poste 4 chapitres, afin de clore cet arc et la semaine d'après je commence l'arc sur Thorin. Je poste aujourd'hui parce que demain je vieillis comme tous les ans à cette date là et on ne peut vieillir et poster des chapitres de fanfics en même temps, c'est contre nature.<p>

Merci à **_Cherryys_** et à _**Sad-idette**_ pour leurs reviews, comme d'hab!

A la semaine prochaine!


	22. Capuchon, le fougueux destrier

Un canasson, sa couleur évoquait le caramel lorsqu'on le prépare ; surgit d'un coin surprenant la compagnie qui siégeait là au milieu de ses troubles. Il hennissait beaucoup, toutes les trente secondes environ, tel le réveil d'un sourd. C'est pourquoi nous aurions pu l'appeler « Minuterie », ce fut l'idée de Fili et elle était bien bonne à mon sens. Sauf que Kili voulant comme toujours surpasser son grand-frère devant l'évident constat qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire par l'âge, décida de le nommer « Deminute » car selon lui c'était plus exact. Mais cela posait problème à Dori car selon lui le jeu de mot transformé en mot valise pouvait porter à confusion et évoquer l'habituelle appellation de 120 secondes. Tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire, Oin considérait les animaux comme des êtres suffisamment rabaissés comme cela et c'est pourquoi ils devaient avoir un nom convenable, comparable à ceux qu'on toute les créatures bipèdes douée de paroles. Ce à quoi Gloin ajouta, « Un prénom nain serait l'idéal, car nous l'avons trouvé et nous sommes des nains. ». Dori proposa « Thé ? », ce à quoi Ori répondit, « appelle-le « Spatule » tant que tu y es. Nori, fut le seul à être partant pour « Spatule » qu'il trouvait être là la meilleure idée depuis le début de ce débat à visée nominative. Bifur voulait lui donner son propre nom, Bofur voulait l'appeler Grilda comme la femme qu'il venait de perdre consumée par la maladie, origine d'un chagrin qu'il parvenait tant bien que mal à surmonter. Quant à moi, je voulais naturellement l'appeler Caramel.

Nous nous abattions alors que nous débattions, lorsqu'un grand vieillard au couvre-chef pointant vers le ciel et à l'avancée tenue par un long bâton, apparut derrière la monture en nous contredisant tous,

« Non, il s'appelle Capuchon. »

Alors d'une seule et même voix de nain, nous firent,

« Gandalf ? Vous ici ? »


	23. Le magicien

**Gloin :** « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

**Ori :** « Personnellement je me demande surtout pourquoi Capuchon ? Qu'a à voir ce cheval avec un capuchon ? »

**Gandalf :** « L'allure, Ori. Vous portez tous un capuchon pour avoir fière allure vous autre les nains ? Eh bien cette bète donne à son chevaucheur une bien fière allure, vous en conviendrez ? »

**Gloin :** « Oh, mais vous c'est naturel Gandalf, vous n'avez pas besoin de ce cheval pour avoir fière allure ! Vous avez déjà votre chapeau et votre canne ! »

**Gandalf :** « Oh, vous me flattez Gloin, mais techniquement c'est un sceptre ! »

**Ori :** « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, magicien ! »

**Gandalf :** « Messires Nains, votre prince vous appelle, le temps de la reconquête a sonné ! »

**Tous les nains :** « HOURRA ! »

Et les nains entamèrent une chanson,

« Lalala, c'est extra !

Lalala, c'est… »

Que Gandalf coupa par ces mots,

« Mais d'abord, trouvons comment vous sortir de là, voulez-vous bien ? »

**Dori :** « Comment êtes-vous entré ? »

**Gandalf :** « Par la porte, enfin ! »

**Dori :** « Quelle porte ? »

**Gandalf :** « Celle précédée par le seuil. »

**Dori :** « Quel seuil ? »

**Gandalf :** « Mais enfin, Dori, cessez toutes ces questions imbéciles ! »

**Dori :** « Je n'assurerais pas qu'elles sont qualifiables du qualificatif par lequel vous les avez qualifiées, à votre place Magicien ! »

**Gandalf :** « Et pourquoi donc ? »

**Dori :** « Mais parce que la porte et le seuil ont disparus ! Venez-vérifier par vous-même ! »

Et en effet, Gandalf alla vérifier par lui-même. L'entrée de la grotte aux papillons avait disparu. Tout comme les papillons.


	24. Le Lac

Gandalf et nous autres, les nains nous noyèrent dans les profondeurs de l'étrange grotte à la recherche d'une issue ; lorsqu'ils firent face à une première porte. La porte était gigantesque pour un magicien. Elle était montagneuse pour un nain. Des runes elfiques gravées dans le bois indiquaient « Ouvrez, ouvrez ! ». Les nains ne comprenant pas l'elfique étaient décontenancés. Gandalf, comprenant l'elfique les lues à voix haute, claire et mystérieuse. Les lourds battants s'ouvrirent révélant un lac et une barque blanche attachée à un quai en marbre blanc. Les compagnons décidèrent d'embarquer tous ensemble dans la barque, me positionnant au centre aux côtés de Gandalf de manière stratégique. Il sent l'herbe à pipe comme Thorin, mais sinon ça va il n'est pas un désagréable voisin de route pour autant. Thorin non plus, bien entendu. C'est qu'en général ceux qui sentent ce genre d'odeur sentent aussi la transpiration. Thorin et Gandalf sont les deux exceptions confirmant la règle que je connaisse. Le premier sent un mélange de fruits des bois et d'herbe à pipe, le second un mélange d'on ne sait quoi d'envoutant et d'herbe à pipe. Fili, Kili, Gloin et Oin se positionnèrent aux rames et Capuchon resta sur le quai.

Gandalf et nous autres, les nains nous noyèrent dans les profondeurs de l'étrange lac à la recherche d'une issue ; Gandalf ne cessait de dire,

**Gandalf :** « Surtout prenez garde à ne pas entrer en contact avec l'eau ! »

**Nori :** « Mais ce n'est que de l'eau ! »

**Gandalf :** « Ce lieu respire le mystique ! Ce n'est pas une eau naturelle ! »

**Nori :** « C'est bien dommage parce que je viens d'en boire un peu ! »

**Gandalf :** « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à l'instant ! »

**Nori :** « A propos de quoi ? »

**Gandalf :** « A propos de l'eau ! »

**Nori :** « Eh bien de ne pas la boire ! »

**Gandalf :** « Eh bien Nori, ENFIN ! »

**Nori :** « Mais vous l'avez dit après que je le fasse ! C'est de la triche ! »

**Ori :** « Ta barbe est toute bleue, Nori ! »

**Nori :** « Arrêtes, je ne marche pas ! Quel sens de l'humour ! »

Ori tira la barbe de Nori et là lui mis sous le nez. Elle était bleue.

**Nori :** « Au moins, elle va avec mon capuchon d'hiver ! »

**Fili :** « C'est inquiétant ! »

**Nori :** « Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais c'est pas une raison ! »

**Fili :** « Non je parle de ça ! »

Fili montra un cadavre de cheval, livide et au crin devenu bleu qui flottait aux côtés de la barque !

**Gandalf :** « C'est d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il s'agisse de Capuchon ! »


	25. L'issue

Gandalf et nous autres, les nains nous noyèrent dans les profondeurs des abysses de la panique tandis que Nori crachait du sang tout en décrétant,

**Nori :** « Ce n'est que du sang ! »

Quand les tentacules violacés de la bête qui demeurait là jaillirent de l'eau pour bâtir une fleur dont elles seraient les fines pétales et dont la barque et nous à l'intérieur seraient le pollen, Gandalf se leva et souffla de sa bouche autre chose que des ronds de fumée. C'était d'étranges paroles sifflantes mais ça nous a sauvés. Les tentacules ont brûlées et un autre quai blanc est apparu en notre sens. Nous y avons accosté et Gandal a soigné Nori avec des chuchotements tout aussi inquiétants. Il ne cracha plus de sang, mais dû couper sa barbe. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à repousser, je vous rassure, car que serait un nain sans sa barbe ?

Ensuite, nous avons repris la route, nous sommes sortis de la grotte après un couloir semblable à ceux qu'il y avait avant l'étrange porte donnant sur l'effrayant lac.

**Dori :** « Qu'est-ce que c'était à votre avis ? »

**Gandalf :** « Un charme très puissant et une bête féroce. Pas aussi féroce que Smaug le terrible, mais Smaug le terrible, lui ne me dépasse pas. C'est le signe avant-coureur que des créatures de l'ancien temps reviennent, des créatures que je n'ai pas aperçu depuis longtemps. »

**Dori :** « Mais cette barbe bleue ? Ce curieux symptôme ? »

**Gandalf :** « Ce curieux symptôme est étranger à notre monde, j'en ai bien peur. C'est l'œuvre d'un magicien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il frappera de nouveaux, surtout quand il a vu ce que j'ai fait à son travail. Il existe de nombreuses sortes de magicien, certains guident les plus petits à travers les maux et d'autres qui jouent avec les mots. »

**Dori :** « Mais avez-vous une idée à propos de son identité ? »

**Gandalf :** « Cet elfe des forêts solitaire de Vertbois dont vous me parlez souvent, en est sans doute la cause. »

**Kili :** « Sinon, j'ai appris pour la demoiselle que tu as perdu. »

**Bofur :** « Elle avait cinq ans. L'une de mes nièces. »

**Kili :** « Oh, je suis sincèrement navré, je ne savais pas. »

**Bofur :** « Elle m'appelait le jeune père noël. Quelle nièce appelle son oncle, le jeune père noël ? Et toi alors, j'ai appris aussi petit cachottier ! »

**Kili :** « Nous nous sommes séparés. Quand j'ai appris que je partais pour la désolation. »

**Bofur :** « Mais pourquoi ? »

**Kili :** « Car nous n'en reviendrons sans doute pas et que je veux la préserver de ça. L'aventure dans notre monde est affaire de mâles. Une demoiselle d'ici n'a pas sa place là. Mais surtout ne le dis pas à Fili, il ne comprendrait pas, il le prendrait mal. »

* * *

><p>Salut! Voilà, sincèrement désolé pour certaines horreurs, j'ai eu envie de faire une sorte de caméo avec ce que j'écris d'habitude. Ouais à certains endroits c'est peut-être compliqué, mais y'a différents sens aussi et puis celui que vous décidez de lui donner surtout. Au pire vous posez vos questions, j'y répondrais.<p>

Merci à _**Sad-idette**_ et _**Cherryys**_ pour les reviews comme d'habitude! :)

A la semaine prochaine!


	26. Le prince des nains

Lorsque il était à peine plus haut que trois pommes, c'est-à-dire lorsque 'il atteint l'adolescence, Thorin avait un coffre en or. Il est tout à fait évident qu'il s'agit du genre de bien que possède un prince nain digne de ce nom. Il lui avait été offert pour son cinquième anniversaire et s'était remplis depuis lors de jouets de toutes sortes, des haches de bois, de la monnaie en bois, un poney à bascule en bois, d'antiques ouvrages à la reliure trop poussiéreuse pour avoir été consulté pas même une seule fois. Vous l'aurez compris, rien dans tout cela à part le coffre n'avait de véritable valeur. À part celle que peut avoir le bois de chêne. Thorin n'appréciait pas tant que cela son coffre. Il s'agissait plus d'un « fourre-tout » pour lui. Il était encore très jeune et ne s'affectait pas vraiment de l'or. Tout petit, il avait d'ailleurs demandé à sa nourrice lorsque elle lui avait conté l'histoire du nain déguisait en perruche et du gobelin vagabond pour la première fois,

- Où est donc situé « Or », n'est-ce pas voisin à la Conté ?

La nourrice avait ri puis lui avait expliqué ce qu'était l'or. Thorin n'avait pas compris du premier coup. En fait, je ne sais pas s'il a compris même aujourd'hui, ni même si quiconque a compris ce qu'était l'or. Pour vous le prouver, je vous demanderez de tenter d'appréhender la définition qu'en fait Elldür, l'un des dix-sept rédacteurs de l'encyclopédie naine, quatorzième édition,

« Chose précieuse qui plonge l'être doté de raison dans un état de déraisons avancée. »

Comment définir quelque chose d'indéfinissable de par sa définition ? D'autant plus que cette définition devient encore plus floue lorsque l'on constate qu'elle émet deux paradoxes. Le premier par l'opposition des termes « raisons » et « déraisons » et le second de par le fait que seul un esprit doté de raison peut émettre des définitions et que si une chose le met dans un état de déraison avancée, comment parviendrait-il à la définir ?

Alors l'or est-il un bien, un être ou autre chose ? Nous ne pouvons y répondre bien que l'histoire qui suit tente d'avancer une forme de réponse …

**_A suivre…_**


	27. Le coffre d'or

Pour commencer ce récit, il va tout d'abord falloir revenir à ce coffre d'or. Lorsque Thorin perdit tout ce qu'il avait en même temps que tous ses semblables, c'est-à-dire nous les nains, il ne lui restait plus que ce coffre d'or. Le père de Thorin, Thráin ravagé par la disparition de ses biens, fit vider le coffre pour se l'approprier et le contempler longuement durant ses longues soirées de désolation. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs des écrits de Thráin, celui-ci en ces sombres périodes d'errance à travers la terre du milieu ne blâmait pas vraiment Smaug pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Bien entendu, il hurlait son nom comme s'il crachait des flemmes de sa bouche et souhaitait accrocher sa tête dans la salle des trésor qu'il avait perdu comme tous les nains en ces temps-là. Mais ce qu'il maudissait plus que tout c'était son amour de l'or. Car de tous les amours, le seul qui ait un prix, c'est bien celui de l'or. L'amour est une force mystérieuse qui fait bien faire des choses à celui qui en est sous le joug. En vérité, Thrain avait dissimulé quelque chose dans le coffre. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le détruire, mais il s'en était préservé quelque temps. C'est ainsi qu'après la guerre qui éradiqua tous les orques présents dans les monts brumeux, qu'il fit fondre l'ancien coffre de Thorin pour y récupérer l'anneau qui s'y cachait. À cette époque, il était en quête d'or avec deux des nôtres, Balin et Dwalin. Il ne pouvait plus tenir en place et n'avait plus qu'un mot en tête, « Or ».

Mais un soir, alors que Balin et Dwalin, chassaient leur dîner et que Thrain se lamentait dans la riche lueur d'un feu fait par les deux autres avec des brindilles de toute provenance et du bois de chêne, il se passa une chose curieuse. Thrain aurait laissé un mot derrière lui qui disait simplement, « Je pars. ». Il ne revint jamais et jamais plus Balin ni Dwalin, ni aucun nain ne le revit.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

><p>Merci à<em><strong> Sad-idette <strong>_pour ses reviews, comme d'hab', à la semaine prochaine!


End file.
